Mañana será el día
by Kumalo
Summary: Pues esta es mi patetica historia de amor, con Draco y Hermione, leanla porfavor y dejenme Reviews please jejejejeje
1. Default Chapter

Muchas gracias otra vez a Nita (Kim-Voltrex) porque es la que me ha arrastrado hasta acá, y me ha hecho empezar a escribir, se que mis fics apestan, pero buej, no puedo ser perfecto, y mas que todo gracias a Augen, que no se quien es, pero es la persona que me impulsó a seguir escribiendo cuando pensé que era un fracaso...  
  
=/////////////////////=/////////////////////=/////////////////////=///////// ////////////=/////////////////////=  
  
Cuando jamás me imagine que lo haría, al fin me he decidido, después de tanto pelear, de tanto decir que te quiero, de tanto decir que me importas, de tanto ser amigos en secreto, al fin te diré todo lo que siento, te diré que te amo, que te adoro como a nada, que no quiero ser tu amigo mas, quiero ser mas que eso. Me duele el alma verte cada día, verte pasear y saludar a todo el mundo, y no poder decir que nos queremos mucho; cada vez que me saludas, cada vez que me dices que me quieres, me lastimas, cada vez que dices que te importo, matas una parte de mi ser, porque no se si sientes lo mismo que yo...  
  
Mañana hablare contigo, al fin mañana te diré lo que mi alma pide a gritos sacar. Mi corazón no es mas de piedra, no seré mas el joven que no siente, te mostrare que siento como nadie, y detrás de estos ojos claros de mirada oscura esta la persona con mas cariño para dar, y la que mas necesita sentir cariño, tu cariño...  
  
Ver tu piel, tu sonrisa, tu manera de caminar, todo tu; hasta tus pequeños defectos me encantan, hasta tus distracciones me emboban, has hecho de mi lo que has querido, y ahora no aguanto mas este vació que tengo. Días de amargura, días de pesar, días de frustración, días de decepción terminaran mañana, porque no importa cual sea tu respuesta, seré libre al fin de tu hechizo, de la maldición que has puesto en mi...  
  
Si verte estar con el, mi mas grande rival, me llena de envidia, me llena de horror, me llena de miedo de perderte, me hace pensar que prefieres cualquier cosa a mi, porque no soy perfecto, no soy un atleta, no soy un sabio, no soy un galán, solo soy un hombre que te ama y que quiere entregarse completamente a ti. Si supieras lo mucho que me importas, si supieras lo mucho que sufro cuando no te tengo cerca... Lo tengo todo; una familia que me quiere, estudio en el mejor lugar del mundo, he logrado todo lo que he querido, el dinero no me falta y tengo grandes amigos, pero me faltas tu, y eso es como que me faltara todo, es como que me faltara la vida, como si el aire no fuera suficiente para respirar, como si algo faltara en mi suspiro para sentirme vivo...  
  
Pues no me importa lo que diga la gente, no importa lo que digan mis amigos ni mis enemigos, mañana la Serpiente y el León se unirán...  
  
Kumalo  
  
=/////////////////////=/////////////////////=/////////////////////=///////// ////////////=/////////////////////=  
  
Como podrán ver, esta historia trata de Draco hablándole en su mente a Hermione, valla pareja, pero son los dos personajes en los que pude representar mejor lo que me pasa, juas juas, mañana será el día, dejare de ser el cobarde, dejare de ser el de corazón de piedra... 


	2. Otro mañana

Desperté en una habitación fría y sola, ¿Qué ha pasado?. Me quede dormido, ¿que hora es? OHHHHH hace una hora que me debí despertar. Me aliste rápido, ni siquiera me peine bien, y ahora voy rumbo al comedor. La escaleras están llenas de neblina, que cosa mas extraña. En el techo del comedor hay muchas nubes, muy bajas, y esta cayendo una ligera lluvia.  
  
Llegue sin desayunar a mi clase de Historia de la Magia, me perdí Transformaciones y Pociones. Que larga se esta haciendo esta clase, quiero buscarte y decírtelo todo ya!!! No aguanto mas, mi alma no puede con esta carga.  
  
Al fin!! Se acabo la clase, ¿donde estas? ¿donde estas?, necesito verte. Esta lloviendo, como me encantan lo días así, los días tristes , pero este es mas que triste, este es desesperante, porque no te veo. Tengo ya dos hora buscándote, no te encuentro ni en tus lugares habituales; los jardines, la biblioteca, el comedor, en todos lados...  
  
Ya es tarde, me voy a mi habitación... No te encontré, no te vi ni siquiera, mi mente se pierde en la oscuridad. Hoy que al fin seria el día que te diría todo, no te vi en ninguna lado, espero que mañana pueda ser el día...  
  
La Serpiente y el Loen tendrán que esperar.  
  
Kumalo  
  
//////////////////////////////////////o///////////////////////////////////// //////o/////////////////////////// Juas que mal día no??? hasta la llame por celular como 5 veces, la lluvia y la neblina en mi univ fueron horribles (estudio en la Univ Simón Bolívar de Caracas, Venezuela, solo tengo 16 años, no soy un viejo). Mañana veremos que paso en la historia de "Draco" y "Mione".... 


End file.
